Why?
by Marandarb
Summary: Dimitri left Rose for Tasha,Rose Left Lissa,Dimitri is leaving someone else HE dosnt know about. but when Rose decides to go out with her friends, what happens when he finds her? will she take him back? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Why? Why me? Why? HE picked ME, then just dropped me off like a piece of trash! I thouht it was love,…..but twas not. HE left me for that Mori,but he dosnt know he just left me, im not talking bout leaving me and Liss. But im talking about him leaving OUR baby, I know he dosnt know about it yet, I didn't let him know. I wanted him to have a happy life, that's why I let him go.

_I walked into the gym, really nervous on how he would react when he knew.  
"Rose,…….. I need to tell you something,…"My Russian God said.  
"I need to tell you something to comrade."I said.  
"Roza…….im leaving…….."HE WHAT?  
"WHAT? DIMITRI! FOR WHOM I MIGHT ASK?" I said mad.  
"Roz-"I cut him off."DON'T ROZA ME!"I said.  
"Rose,….im leaving,for Tasha,she offered me a job,and family…"  
DPOV  
_I was still thinking about that night……….  
_I didn't want to hurt her, buti wanted to let her have a carrer. She walked in looking nervous.  
"Rose,……. I need to tell you something,……"I said sighing.  
I herd her say something but I was trying to think how I would brake it to her.  
_**(AN:Im skipping to the part where he says im leaving for tasha, cuzz I don't want to wright it again,…LOL)  
**_"Rose,….im leaving,for Tasha,she offered me a job and family…" I didn't care for a family with Tasha,I just said that so Roza would think I don't want her anymore. She walked out, I felt really bad. I have to get out of here, before she gets her mom on my ass._

_RPOV  
_So now im here, 10 years since he left, and since I left, I still look young, my curvs got bigger, and I have noticed I have gotten more and more butiful. I looked at my twins,sleeping. 10 years old. My little girl Alexondria, Alex for Short,with Dark brown eyes, and dark brown Curly hair that is long, we just never thought about cutting it, exceot for trimming it.

My little boy Derek,who looks just like his sister, except his hair is straight, we keep it short though. I walked to my room and sat down on my bed,I took out a picture of Dimitri, then one of me,then one of each kid and looked at the similarities, they look more like me.

I put up the pictures and changed into some shorts and a tank-top and layed down. I had a dreamless sleep until……UGH Adrain. I looked around. The Acadmey. Huh really. "OH! Little Dhampire! Its been 10 years! Ive missed you!" I turend around."Adrain!" I screamed and ran into him open arms. "ive missed you soooooo much!" I kissed his cheek. The dream started to fade. Crap. "tell Liss,Eddie,and Chris I love them and miss them to! Come back tommorrow night?" I said."ill be back tommorrow." He said and smiled at me.  
I opend my eyes,to meet another Dark Brown. I giggled, and started Tickling Alex. She giggled over and over begging me to stop. I finally stopped and got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. I got out some pancake batter, nd started making breakfast. Its Saturday! Yea! Im meeting up with some friends to go to the mall today,and were all taking our kids to some baby-sitter that has watched our kids forever, she onley asks for about $10 dollars now, it used to be $30, but she LOVES our kids. When break-fast was over, I got ready. Something is going to happen today but I don't Know what.

I was on my way to the mall. I saw Sammantha,Nicole,Alley,Whitney,Shaneese,Brylee,and Alexis. "Hey girls!" I said walking up to them. "Hey Rose!" they said in Usin. We started hittin the mall, I got a Sexy Short black dress,Some black Pumps, some Zebra Flats, and a lot of other things.

We decided to get something to eat, we were in line at Chick-Fil-A when I Smelled HIS after-shave. Its all in my head,its all in my head. I said over and over again in my head "Roza?" I her him say. My eyes got wide. God I friggen moved to Calafornia! How did he find me here? "Hey Comrad." I said still not looking at him. All the girls were looking back and forth between us. I herd someone wisper,"you know him."  
"Roza! Is that really you?" he said. " yes it is Dimitri." I turned around, his lips crashed to mine  
**(AN: OOOOOO! Hope you liked it!)**


	2. Dimitri's Past10yrs with out Rose

_Last time on Why?:_

_I turned around, and his lips crashed to mine_

* * *

I didn't know what was happening, it happened so fast. I realized what was happining and slapped him. Hard. "Dimitri Belikov!" I screamed. "Roza I have missed you im sorry." He said I glared at him. "well you should have thought about that before YOU left ME." I said

Dpov

These last 10 years with Tasha, have been fun, but I wasn't with the one I loved….  
_we got to her house in the woods.  
1__st__ Year._

_I got out our bags and carried them inside. We just hung around a little while when she yawned. "Tash,You should get some sleep, we had a long flight." I said. "Okay. Will you be in there soon?" she asked. Ugh I just hate thinking about sleeping with anyone except my Roza. _

"_Sure." I said and tured my head back to the Television. I felt her hand on my face. She moved my face infront of hers and kissed me. I kissed back, but it wasn't the same spark as got with Rose. This was wrong, very wrong. But I didn't think much of it._

_We kept kissing and making our way to the bed, and made love that night. I woke up and thought. This isnt right she isnt the one. I turned my head, she wasn't there. I got up and put on my clothes. I walked into the bathroom, and there she was, puking? I walked behind her and held up her hair._

_Once she was done I got her a glass of water. She sat down and said,"Dimitri, I have to tell you something, im Pregnant." I just stared wide-eyed. Oh god oh god. "well im happy for you Tash, whos the father." I said sarcastically. She smiled at my joke.i walked into the kitchen and yelled,"what do you want for Break-fast?" I waited for a second. "UMMM…….Scrambled Egg's and Bacon,With French Toast!" I laughed at her sudden food cravings,but made her food.  
2__nd__ Year._

_I walked into the living room, with Tori and Simon's Breakfast, they were watching 'The Garfield Show', apparently Garfield was stuck in a parrell universe? I gave them their food and they started eating, they might just be 1 yrs old, but there smart._

_I sat down beside Tasha, and started eating, there was a knock on the door. I walked over and opend it."Princess?Ivoskov?Ozera?" I said looking at each of them. "Dimitri, how many times have I told you to call me Lissa?" The Princ-I mean Lissa said._

"_Sorry Lissa" I said. She hugged me than walked into the living room where Tasha and the kids were. Christian&Adrain followed. I closed the door and went into the living room. Lissa was holding Tori,telling her how cute she was and all. Then she asked what I never ever thought she would ask,…"Dimitri! Whose kids are thease?" she screamed, I guess she noticed the ice-blue eyes, and my colored hair on them.. _

"_Lissa, can we go talk in the other room…?"i said. "Love for some explanations!" she almost screamed, then followed me into my bedroom. "Lissa look,……. I never ment to do this, I just wanted what was best for Rose…"I said. "Best for..? Dimitri, she left a few weeks after you did, she was 2 weeks pregnant, and didn't know what to do, so she dropped out, and left, to raise her kids, just to bring them back later, and for her to get her promise mark, and work for the school, she's waiting for them to turn 12, onley 11 more years." She said in almost one breath._

"_Oh…" was all I said."Yea…" she wispered. We walked out. I just didn't say anything, to lost to do anything.  
3__RD__ Year_

_I was still tramatized about what I herd about Rose, but, im not as, I can almost sleep all-night now….i know, pathetic. Tasha, discovered a love of her own, than realized that I was still living with her, I told her I would stay until the kids are 12 then move to the acadmey, and stay with them. She agreed.  
4__th__ year,nothing happened but the kids party.:( no sigh of Rose, I wrote in my journal  
5__th__ year, still nothing __but the kids party , and lissa,adrain& christian coming to visit.  
6__th__ year……_

"_Tasha!" Lissa called through the house, wow 3 years of dating, and their getting married….. im the best man, Lissa, is the Maid Of was giving Tasha away, to Gorge, whom is Mori, their little girl,Pheniox, is the flower girl,Tori is also a flower girl, and Simon is the ring berer__**(I think that's how you spell it,LOL)**_

_We all stood outside, waiting for Tasha to come out, the music started. She was as butiful as always, but I really only loved her as a sister…..kinda changed after a while, than came back to that. They said their vowes, then kissed and went on their plane to their honymoon, which, I and some other gurdians had to go with them. Lissa and Christian are watching the kids, and Eddie….. we were going to California.  
7__th__ year……Nothing, but we moved to Calaforina, so did Lissa, Christian,Eddie,Mia,Adrain, and his girlfriend, and all the kids.  
8__th__ year……nothing…  
9__th__ year…….Lissa got Pregnat, and Adrain got married.  
10__th__ year, I found a mall im am going to check out._

_Everyone went to the mall, the girls shopped around a little, then they were hungry, they wanted Chick-Fil-A……  
_**Present day**

I got in line at Chic-Fil-A, and there was a big clump of girls, about…..28 years old? Around than age, the one closest to me tensed as I walked behind her. She had Gorgous choclate broen hair that reminded me of"Roza?..."I wispered. She tensed again, "hey comrade,…." She said, voice so silky smooth. I herd some girl in the group muter something like, you know him?

"Roza! Is that really you?"I asked. "yes it is Dimitri." She turned around, and I kissed her, I had to nothing holding me back. She smacked me, I think I deserved it….."Dimitri Belikov!" She screamed. "Roza I have missed you im sorry." I said said she glared at me. "well you should have thought about that before YOU left ME." She said. "im really sorry Roza,…..Lissa is he-" I couldn't say any more, I was trampled by her, trying to run around me to where Lissa is. I just laughed and got the food. I got hers to. I walked to the table.

Rose and Lissa were just chatting away, like there was no care in the world….."so after you leave, do you guys want to come over for dinner?" she asked. "she was imedatly anwsered by Lissa"YES!" she laughed and gave us directions. We left, and went home to get dressed into something nice.

We got In the car and I drove to her house. We walked on the front porch and knocked on the door. A little girl, with Curly dark brown hair anwserd the door. Well I say little girl, shes about 10. I saw Rose, she had on a Sexy Little Black Dress, and her hair was curly.

Well this will be fun…….

**Love it? Hate it? R&R&Tell peoples! I love you guys,-Marandarb PS: Give me some ideas people, i need some :b **


	3. A Short Surprise&IMPORTANT AN!

Rpov  
I herd the Door bell, and told Alex to get it. I was making dinner. Dimitri was staring at me, nice….. This WILL be fun, Teasing him. Everyone came in, and I finished the dinner. I put everything on the table, and yelled,"Kids! Dinner!" all the kids came down and so did the Adults.

We were all eating, then Christian, with his snarky attitudes, said"wow rose, I didn't know you could actually cook, im not puking yet." I just grinned and said,"well sparky, I spit in yours,….." I giggled. "YOU WHAT?" He screamed. "Sparky, how did I spit in yours, f you got it off the plate?" I said. "Oh…." He said.

After we were done, we hung around, watched movies, the kids upstairs, with the baby sitter, to make sure they don't come down unless called. We watched A LOT of scary movies, and Romance movies. Dimitri sat beside me, I was trying so hard not to kiss him, when a romantic part came on.

He FINALLY put his arm around me, I scooted closer to him. And smiled up at him. He leaned down...Now I know what your thinking,...Rose? Kissing Dimitri? Now? No,...We migh have gotten a little bit Tipsy? When our lips touched it was like Fireworks all over again. I forgot everyone was in here. Too Soon I herd,"Mommy?Why Are you Kissing Someone We Dont Know?" i herd my little twins say...Oh im in for some Shit now...

* * *

**_guys, please dont be mad, im really really sorry this is a really really short chapter, i was working on it last night, but it was my sisters Graduation, i have to leave to go eat soon, so i couldnt do much. Once again im really really sorry this is a really really short chapter. please dont hate me... :'( i would cry)': soooo yea...i love you all, R&R PLS!  
XOXO,  
LoTz Of LoVe,  
Marandarb!_**

**_(important authors note!) guys im really sorry i havent UD in a long time, my comp got water damage, i had my sisters graduation, than mine, than the last day of school,and i have been really busy! i am using the comp that had water damage right now, its mest up so i cant do the doc. to make a new chapter im really sorry pls forgive me ill UD ASAP! _**


	4. Back at StVlads

_**i am soooo sorry guys! my comp has had water damage, and i have been trying to ud soooo sorry!  
Disclaimer:  
i do not own VA or any charecters except for Derek, Alex, Stasia,Blake,Whitney(real bff!),Zach,and Rosalinda**_

* * *

"Umm...Derek,Alex, go back upstairs, i will be there in a miniuite."i said. Alex raised her eyebrow,God can everyone thats part Russian do that?I swear, Alex knows too much for her own good sometimes.  
"Sure Mom." she said. and she acts way older than she is!

They went upstairs.I turned to Dimitri. "Dimitri...I have a confession to make..." i wispered."What is it Roza?"  
he asked. "The kids are-" i got cut off by some girl jumpping into Dimitris arms and kissing him. Like litarlly Making-out. i gasped, and got up before the tears ran down my face. I went upstairs.

i tucked the kids in, and when i tucked Alex in, she said"Mommy, when are you gonna tell Dimka that he's mine and Dereks daddy?" "I tried to hunny, some girl ran to his arms when i started to tell him." i said forgetting that she knew that too much stuff nodded and i walked out of the room.

I went bak down stairs and saw that gril was sitting beside gazing lovaling at him. I glared at him as i sat down.  
"So Rose,whos the father of your children?" asked the girl. "Errrr...Some Mori,he left when i was pregnant,  
he didnt know." i said acting a little to sweet.

"So,...Who are you?" i asked her. "Anastasia, but call me Stasia or Anna." she said sweetly.I nodded, i dont hate her, shes to sweet. i smiled at then the great Adrian Ivoshkov had to walk in.  
I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at me and sat down beside me.

"So whos this?" he asked gazing at Stasia. "Anastasia."she said finally looking at Adrain. Okay the weirdest thing happened just then..."Im Adrain,Adrain Ivoshkov." he said, huskily. She giggled. Okay?  
Did i just witness 'Love At First Sight'? "Ivoshkov if you want to see Alex before she asleep, you'd better get up there, Uncle Adrain." i smiled at him.

He nodded and walked he was all the way upstairs i rolled my eyes."He can be such a pain sometimes, but i miss him all the time." i said. Stasia nodded, kinda dazed. "Well everyone can crash here tonight, so there are some guest rooms upstairs and down stairs. Lissa,Christian go upstairs and get your kids, then go in your room here, Stasia,Dimitri upstairs on the left. everyone else you know where to go.  
oh wait tasha, upstaris first on the right." i said everyone got up and went to their rooms.

I sighed and shook my head. I started cleaning the beer cans and beer bottles everything was clean,  
i went to bed to a drealess sleep.I woke up, hearing people groaning.I went down stairs where everyone was croweded in the dining room.

Okay the only person that was really groning was Dimitri. "Here, follow me Dimitri," I said going into the kitchen. I gave him a glass of water, "and if that dosnt work i have a great remady." i said. he finished the water and groaned. "Well i take that as a no," i said rummaging around the freezer.

"Here it is." i said taking out the pickle jar. He looked at me with a look of discust. "Its not pickle juice,  
im not THAT much of a weirdo."i said laughing. i stuck the pickle jar in the Micro-wave for 10 seconds,  
and pulled it out. "Its just Capri-Sun and Cherries, the Cherries suck in the juice and it helps," i said pulling out a cherrie than sticking the jar back in the freezer.

He took it and ate it, spit the pit out and smiled. "Better?" i asked "Lots," he said. I nodded and walked out of the kitchen."Wait, Rose,..." He said. "Yea?" i asked turning around. "I...urm...Thanks." he said. i turned around and started to walk out, when i swear i herd him wisper,"Roza...I love you." im just imagining it,  
i thought.

i walked out and rolled my eyes at what i saw. I also gasped a little but i saw this coming,I put on a shocked face and screamed, "ANASTASIA!ADRAIN!HOW COULD YOU!" they pulled away and gasped. i stood there for a second than i cracked i started laughing so hard. "I got you guys good, sorry i did that while you were kissing," i said between laughs. "But really Stasia, what about Dimitri?" i asked.

"We broke up last night, we both thought it was better." she said. "Ah..." i trailed off."You know what guys,  
now that you have found me, i guess i will go to the acadmey now,..." i said. "YOU WOULD!" Lissa schreeched. "Um...yea...why?" i asked. "Because! Im the Headmistress! I was taking a few years off."  
she said excitadly. "Zach and Rosaline will be so excited to finally meet their Aunt Rose!"

"Zach and Rosaline?" i asked. "Zach is our 10 year old, and rosaline is 2 years old." she said gestering Christian. "The new semester is about to start! We have to go back today!" she screamed. "Okay,  
let me get the kids packed!" i said. "Alex! Derek! pack your things! you finally get to go to St. Vlads!" i said.

Alex started jumping up and down. Derek was trying to make her settle down and pack her things. so unlike Derek. I went to my room and packed. When we were all packed, we went and drove to the airport, got on the plane, and was on our way to .

My head didnt start to hurt until like the middle of the flight, i saw Mason. He comes and see's me regularly.  
Weird right? He was staying around so i didnt feel lonly. "Hey Mase." i said. "Hey." he said. i can hear him really clear now. "On my way back to ." i said with a half smile. "So ive herd." he smiled.

He stayed and talked for a little while until he had to go. "Were you just talking to Mason?" Eddie asked.  
"Yea."i said. He nodded his head. Then we landed at the acadmey. I walked off the steps and looked around i sighed."Its good to be back." i wispered in the wind.

i picked up my bag and walked inside, and guess who i saw at the front desk?..."ALBERTA!" I screamed,  
sure everybody could hear me."Rose?" she asked. i nodded my headand ran to her and hugged her so tight."I missed you so much!" i said. " i have missed you to Rose." she said,hugging me tightly.

"I need to enroll my kids," i said laughing."Lissa! i need to enroll my kids!" i said she walked up to me and led me and my kids to her office, and took out some pages. She filled in Dereks, and asked and ocasional question while i filled in Alex's.

Once we were done she called a Guardian to take them to their dorms. "Now Liss, am i getting a job,  
room, and my promise mark here?" i asked her. "Job, your head Guardian, Room, ill take you to that,  
and Promise mark, Today." she said smiling."Were not making your promise mark public though, just friends and family, oh and if you dont mind, teaching the combat room also." she said.

I nodded and she took me to my room, and pulled a Blood Red Dress out of the closet, it was strapless,  
and had a black sash around the waist that was tied on the side, it was really pretty, and fit my curvs.

APOV

Auntie Lissa led Mom and us into her office. Derek and I sat quietly, i was bouncing in my seat though, i was so ready to finally meet some friends. Some guy that worked wt the school took me and Derek to our Rooms. He took us to mine first. I hugged Derek,abd said i would see him later, he nodded and they went off to Derek's room.

I was watching TV, I was all unpacked and ready for anything. I opened the door and saw a boy about my age, holding an envalope and a Box. "Hi im Blake, and ill be in your class, Hedmistriss Vasilisa told me to bring thease to you.." he said. i just took in his appearence. He had Emerald green eyes, not like Uncle Adrains, they sparkle more, and he had Messy Black hair, kinda like Uncle Christians.

I smiled at him. "Im Alexondria, but call me Alex please, Alexondria is to...Girly for me." i said. He smiled back "Okay, um... classes start on Monday, ill see you then," he handed me the box and the letter and our hands brushed. He was...Mori, I could tell. "Thank you, and yea ill see you then." i Smiled.

I shut the door and opened the letter. It was from Auntie Lissa:  
Dearest Alex,  
I need you to come to the Dining hall and wear that dress thats in the box, and all the accesaries in there.  
Its for your mom getting her Promise mark, if you'd like, you can bring a guest *Wink Wink* but you dont have to, this is a Private Thing, so if you do bring someone, they have to swear not to tell any one.  
Love you,  
Auntie Lissa

Okay? I opened the box and looked at the dress, i gasped at what i saw, it was a red dress, that had skyblue sash around the waist and was tied at the side. it was strapless, but had jewls going down one side, almost like tear went just blow my knees Then there was a neacklace, that was blue, the same color blue,  
it was a chocker. Shoes,they were small Wedges that were red. i smiled, and put it all back and walked out of my room.

i walked until i got to the guys side of the dorm, and asked the Dorm matron where Blake's room was.  
He told me and i walked down the hall to his room. I knocked on the door. He anwsered,i herd someone else's voice, it was like a 'Who is it.' coming from the TV's direction. He smiled at me.

"What bring you here?" he asked leaning aganst the door frame. "I was wondering if you would go with me to my mom's graduation-ish thing, but you cant tell anyone, its kinda private." i said. "Um sure ill come,  
what time?" he asked. "Come to my Dorm around 7." i said. it was only 2 right now. "Would you like to come in and hang?" he asked. "Um... Sure," I said and he stepped aside and let me in.

"Yo Justin, this is Alex, Alex Justin." he said. "Hello." i said. "Sup." he said looking up from the game for a sec.  
he wouldnt stop looking at me. "Is there something wrong?" i asked."Oh...Uh..No no there isnt." he said and turned back to the game. Was he just looking at my Curvs? I am kind of young, but my Curvs are kinda big.

i just rolled my eyes. I pulled out my cell, wich i never really needed, i mean i had friends, but like only one friend, yes i was popular, but when i first enrolled at the school, i wore a torso wrap, so my curvs wernt as big.  
and i wasnt as popular. I txt my friend Whitney.

Me: HAY! whats up gurl! i miss you sooo much! sorry i had to move!  
Whinney: its okay gurl, i moved to, im going to some boarding school in Montana.  
Me: OMFG! Me to! maybe we can see eachother sometime!  
W:Yeah maybe! I miss you sooo much Lexi!(she called me Lexi, cuzz people at my old school would call me alexis, but they knew i didnt like it, most called me Alex, but Whitney i the only one i dont mind calling me Lexi)  
Me: im hanging out with some guys right now, you know how i always hung out with guys more. W: yea ik gurl! OOO...i gtg sorry, i have to go to the front of the school and get some of my clothes i didnt get eriler.  
Me: okay, LOVE YOU!  
W: LOVE YOU!

I put my phone away and sat there absentmindedly rubbing my leg where the big bruise hurts more than it did before. I pulled my jeans up and looked at it. It was bigger than before, i made a weird face at it.  
"What happened there?" Blake asked. "I was...Er...traning with my brother and he kicked me in the leg.  
um just give me a second, you promise you wont tell ANYONE what your about to see, i could get sent somewhere." i said reaching out and touching Blakes hand and Justins head.

"Sure." they said at the same time. I put my had on my Bruise and Healed it, i know, a Dhamp, with Spirit powers? Well my mom was Shadow-Kissed and was a Dhamp, and Dad was a Dhamp.  
Derek and I are the same, we both can use all elements.

They both gasped. I rolled my eyes again. "God im not a freak okay? My mom is Shadow-Kissed and a Dhamp and my dad is a Dhamp, i know not so common but you cant tell anyone! Please! they will send me somewhere and test me!" i pleaded. They nodded. i looked at the clock its 5. "I'll see you at 7 Blake,"i said getting up.

i walked out the door and went to my room, jumped in the shower and washed up. i got out blow-dried my hair then put on my dress, wich fit perfectly on my curvs,i curled my hair, i know my hair is curly alredy, but I curl my hair i started doing my make-up i put a light blue eyeshadow that kind of fades into a light purple, and put on Blood Red Lipstick. i looked at myself in the mirror, i looked butiful if i do say so myself

i walked out of the bathroom and put on the wedges. I put a Headband in my hair, just a black one, so my hair wasnt in my face. I put a blue PonyTail holder on my right wrist, for after when were walking back. I herd a knock I opened the door and saw Blake standing there, with a suit on. He looked nice. i smiled and walked out of my room.

"You look butiful." he said i blushed. "You look good to Blake," i said taking his hand. When we got to the Dining Hall, there was someone standing out there with a mask on, she had blond hair. "Lissa," I said.  
"Headmistriss Vasilisa." Blake said, as if warning me not to call her that.

Auntie Lissa handed me and Blake Masks, i looked at mine, it was a white mask,full-face, that had blood red designs all on it, mostly swirls and some jems. I put it on. Blake's was a Black that covere the top half of his face. "Lissa, is Derek here yet?" i asked. "Yes he is." she anwsered. We walked in and looked around the dining hall.

I looked around, and saw a guy with brown hair and was with a girl. We walked over to them. "Derek," i said hugging him. "Alex, this is Elizabeth, Eliza for short," he said "This is Blake,"i said. "So how do you get away with calling the Headmistress 'Lissa'?" Blake asked.

"There are somethings you dont know about me," i said to him. "She's our Aunt," Derek said."No way!"Blake exclaimed. "Yea," i said. Then they called my mom up for her Promise mark, then everyone got to have dinner.  
We were walking back, with our masks on when i herd,"I'd Tap that." from behind us. i turned around,and saw a boy about our age with green eyes and black hair, a mori though.

"What did you say?" i asked sweetly. "Oh you herd me babe." he said. i just walked up to him, and punched him "Dont ever, ever, ever say that again when you see this dress!" i said. I turned and walked got back to my dorm and said goodnight,"See you tommorrow in class," Blake said."Yea," i said and kissed his cheek.

i got undressed and put on my pajama's. Then i went into a dreamless sleep

.BEEP.

"shut up." i said

.BEEP.

"i said 'SHUT UP'!"

.BEEP.

"SHUT UP BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND SHUT IT FOR YOU!"

-Crash zz zz.

I got up and realized i was talking to an alarm clock and i killed it, i was not a morining person, oops...  
i jumped in the shower and got out, just letting my hair air dry.I put on a strapless red shirt, that showed my belly button, and wore a lether jacket. i put on some dark wash Skinney Jeans and some high-tops.

i looked at the time 6. i have an hour, so ill straighten my hair. when it was straighten i still had 30 min.  
I made my way down satirs and walked outside. i started walking twords the schooling section of the campus.  
I got my schedual and started walking around, looking for all my classes, as soon as i found all of them,the 5 min warning bell rung. i walked to my first class and walked inside.

The first person i saw when i walked in was THAT mori from last looked at me,and winked. i rolled my eyes. "Hey Alex over here,"Blake said. i walked over and sat down in the seat beside him."So who is the mori from last night?" i asked. "Thats Zach, the most popular boy in school, im after him, but im really popular for looks and being nice."

"Shi-thats Zach? WTF!" I schreeched. "What?" Blake asked. "He's my cousion, i mean were not Blood related, obviously, but thats my aunts Son, ill be right back, we used to mess around whn we were like 1."  
i said, yes, i used to dream walk with Zach. ill see if he remembers me. "Hey Zach, how's Rosie-Posie?"i asked him. im the only one thats calls Rosalinda Rosie-Posie, i when we were still younge i still dream walked, but i looked way diffrent now!

"Alen-x?" he asked, he used to call me Alen-x, he thought i was some sort of super hero lol. "Yea Zacha-x."  
i said."Oh my god i have missed you so much!" he exclaimed and picked me up to hug me.I smiled, and when i thought this day couldnt get any better until i herd the voice i have missed so much, "Lexi?"

* * *

hey guys i really am sorry for not UD! I LOVE YOU GUYS! PLSS R&R AND TELL FRIENDS!


	5. Figure out things

(last time on 'Why?'  
"Alen-x?" he asked, he used to call me Alen-x, he thought i was some sort of super hero lol. "Yea Zacha-x."  
i said."Oh my god i have missed you so much!" he exclaimed and picked me up to hug me.I smiled, and when i thought this day couldnt get any better until i herd the voice i have missed so much, "Lexi?")

"Whinney?" i screamed. "OMFG!"She screamed loud. I ran and hugged her. "What the hell are you doing here?" i asked. "Im a Dhamp duh,"she stated, i just noticed that she had big curvs to, but not as big as mine "Why didnt you tell be about thease?" i asked. "I hid them, like you did at the begining of the year."she said.

"Who's this?" i herd Zach and Blake. "This is my Best Friend, Whitney." i stated. "Nice to meet ya,Whitney."  
Zach said. "Im Blake," Blake said. "Zach," Zach said. Whitney nodded to each of them. "OMG I have to tell mom."  
i said.

I walked back to the desk i was sitting at beside Blake, and Whitney sat on my other Teacher came in.  
"We have some new students today," the teacher stated, i think his name was ?I dont know.  
"Hatha-I cut him off by shushing him-Um...Alexondria come up here please." he said. i dont like it when people know my name, cuzz my mom was famous. I walked up to the front. "Hi guys, im Alex, nothing else, dont call me Alexondria, unless i ask you to, and btw, my last name is Belikov." i said.

"Right," said. "Hous-Whitney but him off by shushng him- Whitney, please come up here."he stated.  
She would always use the same last name as me, cuzz she was a foster child, we always thought of her as part of the family, but she wasnt a Dhamp, or so we thought."Peoples, im Whitney, or Whit, my last name is also Belikov." she said.

We walked back to our seats, and Blake asked, "Why did he say your last name was Hatha?" he asked.  
"Its the begining of my Current last name,"i said. "Why current?" he asked. "We will talk later." i said.  
Rest of class was a blur. I was walking in the next class, which they let us do what ever we want,(A.K.A Talk.)  
i was passing a group of guys, speaking some other language, wich i have never herd, but it was like, i could understand it.

"? ?, ? ? ? ? ? ? ?." said one boy.  
(Have you herd, theres Two new girls using your last name.)  
"? ? ? ? ?, ? ? ? ? ?" said another.  
(I actually have, their names are Alex and Whitney.)  
"? ? Dhamp, ? ?, ? ? ? ?."Said the 3rd boy (Their both Dhamp's , I think we need to check it out.)  
"? Choclate ? ?, ? ? ? ? ? ?, ? ? ?  
curvs, ? ? ? ?, ?. ? ? ? ?."Said the 1st boy again (One has Choclate Brown hair, and one has black hair, one has big curvs, and the other is a little smaller that the others.  
Both have really curly hair.)  
They all nodded to eachother, im glad Whitney and I straightend our hair today. i reached in my purse,and txt whit,;No Questions, go to the bathroom, meet me their,no Questions their either,just do as i say,  
there are some Dhamps after us.

I sent it, then went to the bathroom, whitney was already there. i looked through my purse, i pulled out the colored contacts. i looked at both, Emerald green for her, and Ice Blue for me. "Put thease in, they wont know who we are, hurry, then get back to class." she nodded, put them in and walked back out. i did the same.

"Do you know or seen an Alex or Whitney?" the 2nd boy asked me.  
~All russsian from this point until i say Done with russian~(Just pretend their speeking in russian, im to lazy to wright things 3 times now, lol)  
"What?" i said in russian. "Oh, do you know or seen and Alex or Whitney?" he asked again in Russian. "No," i lied.  
"Well would you like to hang with us? We all speak Russian," he said guestering hiS Friends, i nodded.  
"Im Paul Belikov, this is Daniel-He pointed to the first boy- and Mikhal-the 3rd boy- wich we call Mike."  
"Mika" i said. They all nodded, and we started walking around. i sent a text to all my friends,;  
if you see me, im not Alex, im Mika, a russian transfer, im with the dhamps that are looking for me and whit.  
Whit is deaf, and using sign language, wich we learned, and her name is Dani, pls dont blow our cover.  
-Alex.

I got Okays from Blake, Whit,Derek,Zach,Mom(Surprisingly),Uncle Adrain, Auntie Lissa,Uncle Christin, and ths everyone

We were walking to Lunch, Whitney walked beside me.  
"Who's that?" Paul asked.  
"Dani, shes Deaf, and my Best Friend, we can talk to eachother though, we do sign language." i said.  
"Oh, well tell her i said hello, and im Paul, and thats Daniel, and Mikhal." he said.  
i translated it to her. she nodded her head, and translated Hello. "She said Hello," i told nodded, we ate lunch, and i got a txt from Auntie Lissa;Come to my OFFICE,  
once your done eating.

"Paul, we gotta go, Headmistress Vasilisa wishes to see us." i said. he nodded, and we got up,as soon as we were out of earshot,we started talking.  
~End Russian~

"That was...Weird." Whit said. "Yea." i said looking back to make sure no one was following us.  
"How do you know Russian?" she asked. " i really dont know, the language just speaks to me." i said.

We got to Auntie Lissa's office, and walked in. "Hi Auntie Lissa," me and Whitney said together. "Alex, Whitney, need you to take Paul to Your mother, im sorry, but i need you to, take this note to him."

we nodded and left, i gave Paul the note, he nodded, and looked kind of, happy now. i glanced at the note.  
Paul, we have someone here that wishes to see you, you are very important to the family,you probably havent seen her since you were about 1 or 2,(in this story, Rose contacts the Belikovs right before she has her kids,  
tells them and she goes over there, to have her kids born in Russia. Paul just LOVED Rose)Follow Mika,and Daniella, and they will take you to her.  
Sinceraly,  
Headmistress Vasilisa.

We took him to my mom's class room, she was in the middle of teaching a teqneic. "Mom," i said. she turned.  
"Mika, Dani how are you." she asked. "Fine" we said at the same time. "Wait, i thoght you only spoke Russian, and Dani was Deaf?" Paul asked. "Shit." i mumbled."Oops, our covr is blown, go ahead Whitney."  
i said, she took out her contacts. "Your turn Alex." i took mine out, to reveal my butiful Choclate brown eyes.

"Oh." he said. "Who is this?" my mom asked. "Paul Belikov, ." he said. "Paul?" she asked. "Paul Its Roza." she said. "My Roza Rose?" he asked. She nodded and hugged him. "How are your twins."  
he asked. "Well you alredy know one," she said. "Alex?" he asked. "Yep." i popped the P. "Dereks the other one." she said.

"Roza," we herd. "Mom im tired of this shi-Crap, i want my DAD." i said. "Oh alright." she said. "Dimitri, Paul is here." she said. Dimitri walked away from the class, he had paired them up. "Roza, what does Alex mean,  
she wants her dad?" he asked. "Cuzz, Dimka, your my dad." i said.

* * *

im sooo sorry if the Russian dosnt show up, sometimes it does, sometimes it dosnt. ooo and btw the way i ended that, ik im EVIL, please dot hate me:( im not UD until i get atleast 10 more reviews! R&R, and Ideas on how he sould react, ill give full credit  
LoTzOfLoVe,  
XoXo,  
Maranda:b


	6. IMPORTANT AN, SRY BUT MUST READ!

i know i hate thease to, but come on guys! im not UD until i get 7 more reviews on ch 5, not on this ch! on Ch 5! come on ppl! its not tht much. and i know i hate thease AN's to, but im NOT UD until i get 7 more reviews on ch 5, sorry.  
ill give you a big chunck of the next CH if you Review on ch 5, and tell pplss! im sorry, and i love you guys!  
LoTzOfLoVe,  
XoXo,  
Maranda


	7. Surprises,Secrets&More Secrets

(AN:Guys im really sorry, but from now on its the kids POV, if something important happens, it will be in Roza or Dimika's POV. sorry if it got a little confusing, but i like to wright in the kids POV,i think its kind of funny,that Alex and Derek are only in like 6th grade and are acting like their older. lol. i am going to start a series of thease going on with the kids throughout their lives until graduation, and yes It will STILL be in Alex's POV, but likt this,  
it will go to Roza&Dimika's POV if something important happens while were reading the kids if you dont like it i really am:( pls dont hat me just cuzzz this, srry it took me so long to UD i started reading Succubus Blues from Richelle last night, and i have been hooked. i have actually got some ideas in my head from reading it. Thanx for reading.)

~*~Enjoy!~*~ (Last time on 'Why?' "Roza," we herd. "Mom im tired of this shi-Crap, i want my DAD." i said. "Oh alright."  
she said. "Dimitri, Paul is here." she said. Dimitri walked away from the class, he had paired them up. "Roza,  
what does Alex mean,she wants her dad?" he asked. "Cuzz, Dimka, your my dad." i said.)  
DPOV(HaHa told you)  
My whole world just got better, I love thease kids.  
RPOV(HaHa told you again)  
"God Dammit! He's Fucking Frozen!" I screamed. "Mom Language," Alex said not trying to laugh.  
APOV "God Dammit! He's Fucking Frozen!" My mom schreeched. "Mom Language," i said trying not to laugh.  
"Dimka, Dimka, Dimka, Dimka, Dimka, DIMKA!" I said over and over again until he anwsered."Hu...wha?"  
he stuttered.  
"Dimka, Will you fill your place in being my Daddy? I love ya, and momma's getting lonley!"  
i said,acting way younger than i am. Mom and Dimika's eyes locked, he started speaking russian, wich was none of my buisness on what he said. my mom also replied in Russian. none of my buisness, and also i dont want them to know i speak russian yet.

"Paul, dont tell them i speak russian yet, i want to have fun with it." i wispered to him as we were making our way back. He nodded and smiled. "Did you hear what they said?" he asked. "no i decided it was none of my buisness." i said. "It was nasty, I mean i Love Roza and Uncle Dimka, but what they were saying was...bleh."

i started laughing at him. so did whitney. he joined in to. Then Blake showed up out of nowhere. "Hey Mika,  
Dani." he said. Oh yea he dosnt know yet. "Um.. Blake, i know-"~*~Russian~*~ "No,No,No, Lets have fun with this." i said in Russian. "Tell him i said naughty things about him."i said already laughing.

"Okay." he said. "She has been talking about you Blake, she said she cant wait to see how big you are."he said in english with a smile. "Tell him I need him soon." i said smiling. "She said she needs you soon."  
he repeated in English. I murered some russian words in Blake's ear. He shivered.~*~End Russian~*~

"HAHA! Got you!" Paul and i screamed at the same were all then laughing and waling down the hall. "You know, me and whitney still dont know very many people." i said. "Well people know you," Blake said.  
"Zach..." i muttered. "That Idiot!"Whitney and I almost Screamed."We wanted to actually make friends, not get fake friends."I groaned.

I looked at my watch. "Oh Shit! Were late, we have to go whitney!" i said. she looked at her watch to. "SHIT!"  
She yelled. "We will see you guys later." i said running off. We got to my room and took off our clothes. I looked throught the back of the closet, I love Auntie Lissa for this. "Get the wigs!" i said. I got out my short sparkley silver dress, and whitney's Black short sparkley dress, and got out the convers(haha, a twist, ik ik ik,  
i didnt mention anything like this at all in the begining, cuzz only Rose and Derek and of course whitney knew)

"Our tour bus leaves in like 10 min! just put your wig on and put thease sunglasses on! Put this hoodie on. i got most of our clothes alredy on the bus!come one lets go!" i said and we stuck on our wigs, and the hoodies,  
and our sunglasses, holding our dresses we ran out of , and went past the wards up to the gate, wich is where our tour bus is waiting.

Mom was already in there? "How did you get here so fast? i asked putting my colored contacts in. "Yea."said Whitney doing the same. "Im fast, now hurry, and get your clothes on, or first place to play, really is St. Vlads."  
she said. I bet you i had a WTF look on my then ran on the bus. "Sorry im late." he said. "Oh dont worry, were playing here first." i said. he had a WTF look on his face. He shook it off and walked into the bathroom.

then whitney and i started changing. i was puting the convers on when I herd a 'Thunk' sound coming from the door of the van. i finished tieing my shoes, then walked over to the door and peered will never guess, who was standing there. Paul, his crew, Zach, his crew, then Blake and Justin. WTF. Are you kidding me?  
thease boys are my fans.

I opened the door all the way and used my Italian accent, like I always do when I talk to fans. "What can I do for you?" i asked. Of course, Zach, the player he is stepped up first. "May we come in?We have thing to discuss." he asked. "Um sure give me a miniuite." i said and shut the door for a min. "Mom, you need your disguise, get Derek out here now!" i said she nodded and ran off. I opened the door and let them in.

Derek Stepped out, wearing a black bodyguard's always looked taller and buffer with that on.  
I ran a hand through my Now black hair, and sat down, my mom came out and sat beside whitney, which was beaide me, and Derek came and sat on my other side,All the boys sat across from us, or filled in the floor.

"Look guys, can we make this fast? were still getting ready." i said."Some of us herd, you needed a new band,"  
Zach started. "And thought that some of us could be of help."Blake ended. "Of Course,Of course." I said.  
SHIT. IM JUST TO NICE!YET MEAN AT THE SAME TIME!

"we will take You-I pointed to Blake-You-Whitney said pointing a zach- You-I pointed to justin-You-Whitney said pointing to Paul-You- i said pointing to Mikhail-  
and you-Whitney said pointing to Daniel- and thats it sorry for the rest of you." we finished together.

The rest left with autographs, and a kiss on the cheek from each of us. "Welcome, to the 2010, Isabella and Arya Ayden Tour!" whitney and I said.(AN:Just if you didnt know, Isabella, is Alex, and Whit is Arya.)  
"Bellina, what are we going to do? they need Disguises."Arya Said. "I really dont know RyRy" I said.

Disguises? what are you talking about?" Zach Asked. "Well, you dont want the whole world to know your real names, trust us. Its hard work. you need disguises,Kyle Disguises, they need them go get them." i said.  
Kyle got up(Derek), and walked to the came back with wigs and hair dye, and color contacts.

"You can either wear wigs, or you can dye your hair. after you pick one, come see us." i said grabbing the color came up o us first. he dyed his hair a dirty blond, and we finally decided to give him some that were between ice-blue and Red, as if his eyes were red underneith, and he was wearing blue contacts,  
that didnt cover the color, they just blended, like a red-ish purple color, wich could be real, just rare, and to top off all that we decided to cut his hair a bit shaggy,and he already peirced his right ear, wich we just put a ring in.

Blake was up next, he just got a wig, smart boy. "Aw, im glad you got a wig, i just loved how your hair always looked." i said. "Um... i just met you?" he said. "Oh uh uh yea yea right mm hmm, i just ment uh..since i have known you...er...so do you have a girl friend?" i asked, playing with the hair on the wig,trying to ge the hair in the right place, it was a brown wig, and had the tips colored a lighter brown, of course it was short.  
"I have a girl i really like, but i have a girl friend." he said. My world just shattered. "But I just,...i feel a spark with this girl, but not my girl friend." he said. well i felt better... we gave him milk choclate brown contacts.

Then Paul, he dyed his hair a red color, but it can wash out,(So can Zach's)we agve him a color inbetween sky-blue and dark blue, almost an aquamarine color.I looked at the clock. "Hey guys, Blake, Zach and Paul,  
Finish up, we need to put our make up on."i said and got up. we went into the bath room.i put on a silver color eyeshadow, and Black Mascara,i curled the hair on the wig. looks good. i put on blood red Lip stick, and ended up parting my hair on the left side, puting in a black clippie-thingie in to hold the hair there, and a headband, then i put my hair up in a french twist, and put on my old time dress over the short dress, then my robe over that.

Arya, had on black eye shadow, her hair(wig)curly, black mascara, and pink lip stick. she also put on her old time dress over her short dress, and put on her robe and,a hoodie over the top, and pulled the hood up.  
i did the same. We walked out of the bathroom. "Well were ready..." i said trailing off. "So what songs of ours do you guys know, and on what?" Arya said. "I play guitar and bass, i can also sing some,all" Blake said.

"I can play drums,all" Zach said with a shrug. "Bass all."Mike said. "Key board all." Daniel said. "Guitar and Bass,all"Justin said. "Okay...Blake and Paul will Play guiter and sing, Zach will play drums, Daniel will play Key Borad,and Mike and Jusin will play Bass, two diffrent kinds." i said.

Everyone nodded their heads. "Okay now, New names..." Arya said trailing off. "Well... I dont have any Names in mind sooo... what do you guys think i look like?" Blake asked. "Hmmm..."i started.  
"He looks sorta lika a... eh RyRy?" i asked. "OMFG thats perfect!" she said. "What?" Blake asked. "We now pronounce your new name is...Carter Gabe!" Arya and i said at the same time."Cool."Carter said.

"What about me?" Justin asked. "Hmmmm...Max Gabe, you and Blake are brothers." we said at the same time.  
"Hmm...Zach looks like and Erik, soo your Erik Manson," we said. "Mikhail, you will be Jerome Manson,  
Obvisouly Zach's brother." we said. "And Daniel and Paul...Roman,and Drew Ayden our long lost brothers."  
we said.

"Aww...why do they get to be your brothers?" Za-er Erik and Carter asked. "Because, you will know...  
eventually,"i said. i looked at my watch"come on guys, time to go, put on thase clothes Kyle sat out for you and just go through the line of people on your way to where eva their leading...to..." i said.

We walked out of the bus, and were greeted by loud screams. We waved, Blew kisses, signed autographs,  
and we touched peoples hands, all the way to the dining hall.

We walked in, it was pretty much set up, they put a stage in, a big one at that. kinda tall, the whole Dining Hall,  
was pretty much trans formed into a theater. seats every where. i looked on the stage. it had one of thoes platforms that rise up.

we went back stage, took off our hoodies, and our robes, and fixed our hair any way it was mest up. i had a few ringlets framing my face when i was done. I had to be able to pull my hair down in the middle of a song, so i made sure it was kind of loose.

I looked out to see the room filling up. "Hey," i herd behind me i jumped a little. "Hey Carter,"i said. "You ready?"  
i asked him. "Um...yea, what are the song orders?" he asked. "Dont worry, we will say th names before we start,  
or we will just give a hint, you will know." i said. "Out there in 5,"Kyle said

"You guys stay back here, when we say your name, come out and get your stuff ready, even wave to the crowd,  
okay?" i said. They all nodded. "5..." Kyle started counting down. i put my robe back on, so did Arya."4...3...2 ...1" he said. We walked out, with head sets on. "Hello Montanna!" we said. "Okay Okay, we know your ready to start, but we have some important announcements to make, we got a new band, and i want to intorduce you to them,  
there are some...Important People here. First i want to announce to you, Carter Gabe, he came all the way from Italiano to Audition, hes a great buddy, and we like to call him Car.-Carter cam out and took his place on the right side of the me, Arya on my left.- Say hi Carter,-He said hi with an Italian accent-next is Max Gabe, also from Italiano, and is Car's Brother, we also call him Gabe.-he waved- Next is Erik Manson, he is awesome, and we call him Mase-he took his spot and waved- Next is Jerome Manson we call him Jerry- he took his spot and waved- next is Roman Ayden, one of our long lost brothers,we call him Romeo-he took his spot and waved- Then Last but not least, Drew Ayden, our other long lost brother, who we call Apollo. We are going to start in 10 seconds!" we finally finished, and walked back stage, took off our Robes,  
"Now let me take you back in time..." i said from the rising plat form. we herd the music start, and we started to rise.  
"I":=Isabella "A":=Arya "I":We were both young When I first saw you I close my eyes And the flashback starts I m standing there On a balcony in summer air See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns See you make your way through the crowd And say hello Little did I know

"A":That you were Romeo You were throwing pebbles And my daddy said stay away from Juliet And I was crying on the staircase Begging you please don t go

"A":And I said Romeo, take me Somewhere we can be alone I ll be waiting All there s left to do is run You ll be the prince and I ll be the princess It s a love story, baby, just say yes

"I":So I sneak out to the garden to see you We keep quiet cause we re dead if they knew So close your eyes Escape this town for a little while

"I":Oh, oh

"I": Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter And my daddy said stay away from Juliet But you were everything to me I was begging you please don t go

"A";And I said Romeo, take me Somewhere we can be alone I ll be waiting All there s left to do is run You ll be the prince and I ll be the princess It s a love story, baby, just say yes

"A&I":Romeo, save me, they re trying to tell me how to feel This love is difficult But it s real Don t be afraid We ll make it out of this mess It s a love story, baby, just say yes

"I":I got tired of waiting "A":Wondering if you were ever coming around "I":My faith in you was fading "A&I":When I met you on the outskirts of town

"A&I":And I said Romeo save me I ve been feeling so alone I keep waiting for you but you never come Is this in my head I don t know what to think He knelt to the ground And pulled out a ring And said(Pause, everyone came close to us and pulled the old time dresses off of us, then they pulled away)  
(Carter and Drew pulled out rings and started singing now. AN:LOL.)  
C:Marry me, Juliet You ll never have to be alone D:I love you and that s all I really know I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress C&D:It s a love story, baby, just say yes

Oh, ah, oh Oh, ah, ah, oh

A&I:Cause we were both young When I first saw you Everyone was screaming at the end of that song, Carter and mines eyes locked. and we kissed.

(AN: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE dont hate me, just cuzz i ended it here, okay if some of youare confused with the whole story, heres a shorty summary,: Dimitri left rose, rose left lissa only to come back when the kids were 12 or so she thought, alex has been llivinga double life for 2 years, she started singing at 8 with her BFF whitney. everyone knows about them. dimitri found rose at the mall, they went to her house for dinner, then rose sad she would go back to the academy, they got there, filled out the kids forms for school, alex met a nice guy named blake, she later got a package from, then ended up inviting him to a graduation, she met justin then and started txting her friends whitney, after that she ended up showing the boys her powers. she later met Eliza, then on the way back she met Zach, wich she didnt know it was him. she went to school the next day, and found out it was zach, then she went to a period which you could spend your time talking in,  
and learned that she could speak russian. and also figured out this dhamp was after her and whitney, for using his last name,but he later found out that they were related. and was okay with it, then we got to the tale of th two double lifed girls, and later made a whole band of Double lifed boys.)  
Thanx for reading,  
LoTzOfLoVe,  
XoXo,  
Maranda 


	8. The Truth

(Last Time on Why:Then We Kissed.)

We pulled away and the crowd was cheering. "That was..Wow."We wispered at the same time. I looked over to Arya, and Drew, They just pulled from a kiss to. Arya blushed. "Okay everybody! who wants to hear Carter and Drew sing a whole song?" i asked. Everyone screamed. I took the Guitar from Carter, and Arya did the same with Drew.

We started the song,'Hot Guys,' but they changed the lyrics, like we thought.:

You're way too beautiful girl That's why it'll never work You'll have me suicidal, suicidal When you say it's over Damn all these beautiful girls They only wanna do your dirt They'll have you suicidal, suicidal When they say it's over

Verse 1:  
See it started at the park Used to chill at the dark Oh when you took my heart That's when we fell apart Coz we both thought That love lasts forever (lasts forever)  
They say we're too young To get ourselves sprung Oh we didn't care We made it very clear And they also said That we couldn't last together (last together)

Refrain:  
See it's very define, girl One of a kind But you mush up my mind You walk to get declined Oh Lord...  
My baby is driving me crazy

(Repeat Chorus)

Verse 2:  
It was back in '99 Watchin' movies all the time Oh when I went away For doin' my first crime And I never thought That we was gonna see each other (see each other)  
And then I came out Mami moved me down South Oh I'm with my girl Who I thought was my world It came out to be That she wasn't the girl for me (girl for me)

(Repeat Refrain and Chorus)

Verse 3:  
Now we're fussin'  
And now we're fightin'  
Please tell me why I'm feelin' slightin'  
And I don't know How to make it better (make it better)  
You're datin' other guys You're tellin' me lies Oh I can't believe What I'm seein' with my eyes I'm losin' my mind And I don't think it's clever (think it's clever)

You're way too beautiful girl That's why it'll never work You'll have me suicidal, suicidal, suicidal...

They sang the whole song together. "Okay guys we will be back," i said and we all walked off the stage.  
"That was AMAZING guys, i didnt know you could sing THAT well!" i said. "Thanks, i have two imprtant calls to take care of," Carter said and walked away. " I only have one," i muttered and walked twords the bathroom.

I got in there and started to dial Blake's number, when he called. "Hello?" i said. "Hey Erm.." he started.  
"Where are you?" i asked. "Im erm..-Someone started talking to him in the background-Erm im Sick."  
he said."AWW...Poor baby, do you need anything?"i asked. "erm no,ill probbly be sick for a few days."he said."Blake there is something going on, and i WILL find out, oh and since your lieing to me, do expect to talk to me. Goodbye Blake, and dont even bother," i said and hung up.  
Even though i know who he is, i cant belive he wouldnt trust me.

BPOV. I walked into the Guys bathroom and diled Rachles number, "Hello?" she said. "Erm hey Rach," i said. "Oh hey Blake," she said someone in the back ground wich just happened to be a boy, said'Who is it, babe.'  
"Your Cheating on me?" i asked, more like a statement. "Erm...Um...N-" she started. "DONT FUCKING LIE TO ME YOU BITCH, YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME, WERE OVER!" I said. wow im kinda glad she was cheating on me, that gave me a reason to brake up with her.

Then i called Alex, im Going to tell her the truth.I dialed her number, and she anwsered, Hello?" she said.  
"Hey Erm.." I started."Where are you?" She asked. "Im erm..-Dude, dont say anything about us-Erm im Sick."  
I said."AWW...Poor baby, do you need anything?"She asked. "erm no,ill probbly be sick for a few days."I said."Blake there is something going on, and i WILL find out, oh and since your lieing to me, do expect to talk to me. Goodbye Blake, and dont even bother," She said and hung up.

Now THAT broke my heart, well, i got to go on with the show.

RPOV(This is what was happining with Rachel Before Blake called.)  
I was walkeing back to my room from lunch, reading a book,yea great multi-tasker, then i ran into someone.  
"Hey! Watch it! Ill ruin-" i looked up into the most butiful brown eyes ever, "Im Rachel," i said. "Derek," he said. I just started kissing him like a dork. He kissed back. we walked the rest of the way to my room We ended up in a major make-out session. Then blake called. Shit.  
(You guys know what happened, i just dont want to have to wright it all again lol)

APOV

I walked out of the bathroom, and basiclly ignored carter. "Hey guys were back!" Arya said. Every one walked out but me. i got on the rising plat form again.  
Arya started the song '99 times' wich i am singing by myself.

So, you see You've got me back again for more And it seems Your song is in my head This is war Mystery; how I could feel you breathe me

I was sure you would keep Every promise; you would keep Every word

Well,  
I try to put your stories in line But nothing adds up right

For every 99 times You looked me in the eye,  
You looked me in the eye And swore you weren't lying Well, I was so blind I never saw the signs I'm getting out tonight And you're not invited(I pulled my hair down when said Invited)

Its a shame That you left me hanging like you did It was brave But it was much more foolish Don't you think?  
Cause you know I wont be satisfied Until you realize

For every 99 times You looked me in the eye,  
You looked me in the eye And swore you weren't lying Well, I was so blind I never saw the signs I'm getting out tonight And you're not invited

These things are oh, all so typical These things are unforgivable I'm gone and you're invisible now Don't let me catch you followin'  
Don't ask, cause I'm not offering You've caused enough of my suffering, oh

For every 99 times You looked me in the eye,  
You looked me in the eye And swore you weren't lying Well, I was so blind I never saw the signs I'm getting out tonight

For every 99 times You looked me in the eye,  
You looked me in the eye And swore you weren't lying Well, I was so blind I never saw the signs I'm getting out tonight And you're not invited

I was looking at Carter the whole time i was singing, i was walking around the stage and pointing at Carter,  
at the end i walked off the stage and broke down, i dont know why i was it that he lied to me?  
Or was the Adrinalin wasnt worn off, cuzz i wasnt ready for it?

The rest of the tour was the same songs plus Today was a fairy tale,You belong with me, Dasiy Dukes,  
New York, Airplanes, and listen to your heart.

Carter kept trying to call Alex, and everytime i had to go into the bathroom, and ignore it. We ended the tour,  
Payed the others their half, and they got off, and went into . I got a Text.:Im comin to ur room, you WILL anwser the door, or i WILL break it down, i maybe a mori, but im strong, and i got a lot of Dhamp friends.-Blake.

Goddammit! i took the wig off and my contacts, put on a Red Tube top, some Darkwash Skinny jeans,some Zebra flats, and put an Emerald green hoodie over it, ran off the tour bus, and climbed the wall to my room,  
wich happens to be on the 3rd floor. i jumped through the window, and went into the bathroom, and took off my clothes, and jumped in the shower, just a 5 min shower. Jumped out, put my clothes back on, and started towel drying my hair, it started to curl, yay! I laughed at myslef, and brushed through my hair.

My hair went straight from the brush, then i schrunched my hair so it was just wavy. Then there was a knock at the door. I walked over to it and opened the door. It was Blake. "What do you want?" i asked and sneered.  
"Im so so sorry." he said. "Blake, i know you lied to me, i just want to know why, did you not trust me?  
Or am I a to lowthy Dhampir to know what The Royal mori's do?" i asked.

"Dammit Alex! I want to tell you, but i CANT." he said. "Dammit Blake! Just Fucking tell me! I'll tell you my secret, that i have NEVER EVER EVER told ANYONE EVER before! And it dosnt matter any more! cuzz it dosnt need to be a secret!" i said. "I-I cant tell you. But, i can sing it to you," he said and started singing.  
"Your Carter, i alredy know,"i said before he was even 2 seconds into the song.

"How do you know?" he asked. "Because, im Isabella,you can aske me anything about her, the nicknames for Isabella and Arya to eachother,any thing!" i said. "Okay than what are the nick names, and who are the other people in the band?" he asked. "Arya's for Isabella's is Bellina, and Mine for Arya's is RyRy. The others in the band are Justin, Paul,Mikhail,(Lol i forgot all the names, so pretend she named them all)and Daniel."  
i finished."Oh and RyRy is Whitney," i said.

He sighed. "So you mean i really kissed you?" he asked. "Yes, is that a problem?"i asked kind of getting worried.  
"No,Not at all," he said than kissed me. (AN:As i was wrighting, i wanted to listen to music, so like perfect timing,  
Airplanes came on as i wrote ' "no,not at all,"Then he kissed me')We kissed for a long time. he pulled away.  
"Was that a pronlem?"he asked. "no,Not at all" i said. 


	9. Traitor

Last Time On 'Why?':We kissed for a long time. he pulled away.  
"Was that a problem?"he asked. "no,Not at all" i said.

"Alex!Alex!Alex Open the door!" Blake yelled. i looked at the clock. 9? really 9 P.M On a Saturday?(Remember,  
our times are backwards, so 9 pm for them is their morining)Blake and I have been dating for a week now,  
its great.

"Just Open the door and come in Blake, its to early for me." i said. I herd the door open and close. "Alex you have to check this out!" he said. "Okay, let me just get in the shower and change first." i said getting out of bed.  
i just noticed that all im wearing is a tight tanktop, and short spankey's, and blake was staring at me.

"See something you like?" i asked him. "Oh yea." he said. i laughed. Boys. i walked into the bathroom, shut the door, and jumped in for a 5 min shower, cold, so it will wake me up. i got out, and wrapped a towel around me, walked out of the bathroom, and looked through my closet, i totally forgot that blake was there.

I got out a White Sun-dress-ish thing with gold flowers on it, some capri's from Aero, and some white flip flops.  
and an orange tank under the sunderss, cuzz it is tied like a halter-top. (okay guys, if you want to see this out fit, get on youtube, and check out summergrl54's channel, and check out summer something. i guess.  
lol i forgot what its youtube isnt working rght now, so i cant get on it.)

I walked back into the bathroom, and put my clothes on, i ran a brush trough my hair, and let it curl. i put a chakie colored bow in my hair to top it off. I walked out of the bathroom, and sat on my bed beside Blake.  
"So, what is it you wanted to show me?" i asked. "This," he handed me a teen magazine. "urm, why do you have this?" i asked. "My little sister, i went to see her this morning, and saw the magazine, with an artical,  
about Carter and Isabella." he said.

I opened up the magazine, and flipped through the pages, until i saw a picture of us kissing. "Have you read it yet?" i asked. "Nope," he popped the P. "Okay...The Most resent insider news shows that Isabella, and new guitar player Carter, Like eachother, seen kissing for the first time in Saint Vladameirs Acadmey,  
Home for Mori and Dhampire's alike. Blah Blah Blah...Thats the only intesting thing about that." i said

"Yea..." he said. "Well...Thanks for letting me know," i said. "Sure,Sure,"he smiled. My smile. I kissed him, he kissed back, and like most of our kisses, at first its sweet and innocent, then turns into hot and stemy."Maybe we should go to breakfast," i said. "Mmmhmm." he said. we got up and started walking down the hall, we walked in the dining hall, got our food, and sat at our table.

"Hey Derek," i said kissing him on the cheek. "Rachel,"i sneered. Rachel and i are mortal enemies, she always says there can onley be one girl in his life, and thats her. "Alex," Derek said nodding to me. "Alexondria,"  
Rachel Sneered. Well, we really dont sneer at eachother, we keep our fight between our self, cuzz i dont want to make derek choose, between family, and his bitch of a girlfriend.

"So what did you guys do last night,...wait, i dont want to know, never mind." i said. Whitney walked up and sat beside me. "Whats up meh Peeps?" she asked. "I was just making fun of Derek," i said taking a bite of Doughnut. "Oh,Cool," she said.

'What ever happened to Eliza?' i asked Derek through the bond. 'What do you mean?' he asked.  
'You went out right?' i asked. 'Like one date but thats it.' he said. 'So where did you find your B-Rachel at?'  
i asked. 'We ran into eachother, and started-' i cut him off. "EWWWWWWW!" I said out loud, seeing his memory.

"What is it?" Blake asked. "Derek, I wish he wouldnt do that when im talking to him." i said. "Through the Bond,"  
i added cuzz of Blake's Confused face. "What Movie are we watching tonight?" i asked. "Movie? What do you Mean?" Derek asked. "You Forgot?" i frowned."Favorite Movie Night?Where the Hell have you been?Oh yea,  
i know, with your bitch-of-a-girlfriend!" i said getting up. "What do you mean by that?" he asked getting up to.

"She can have you All to herself all the time, Change you,change our hangout times, but she CANT change Favorite Movie Night!" i yelled. Tears were running down my face, i was so frustrated.I walked over to that Mori Bitch and Punched her in the face, then slapped my brother."You cant be my brother anymore, im not going to ever talk to you ever again, this is the last time, Me or Her." i yelled

He looked between us. "Her." he stated and walked away with her. "Mother Fucker!"i wisper-yelled. I ran. Ran so hard so fast, i was sure i could have been mistaken for strigoi. I stopped when i got beside the lake. i sat beside the tree that was closest to the lake, and no one could see me unless they had really kean eyesight, or they have been here with me.

I cried, and cried. i curled my legs up to my chest,and hid my face, all of a sudden i herd,"Dont cry little girl."  
i looked up. strigoi. er. not strigoi. it looked just like a strigoi, but was out in the light."What are you?" i asked.  
"I am a Mori, Born Strigoi, I drink animal blood. not human. at night i look Mori, but in day i look Strigoi." he said. "What is your name, do you work for strigoi?" i asked.

"My name,is Josh, and no i dont, i am aganst them, My mom was a strigoi, and dad was Mori." Josh said. "How old are you?" i asked him. "12, but i look about 17 right?" he said "Yea..." i trailed off. "Well I gotta go,  
um ill come here tommorrow? Same time?" i asked. "Sure,"he said. (He is outside the wards)

i got up and walked away. "Bye." i said. "Bye," he in the hell just happened? i met a half Strigoi half Mori thats what the hell just happened. I started walking back to my dorm, when people floded around me.  
"Alex, are you really Isabella?" "Alex, is it true that whitney is ayra?" people flooded me with questions, I only had one anwser. "WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed. "DEREK!" I screamed out of realization.

My throught burned from trears, i didnt think he would take our fight into the Isabella world. The mother fucker.  
(AN:OOOOOOOO Cant wait 4 the next ch now can you?srry for such a short ch, you know i have to leave erly for holidays:/ cya soon!)


	10. Traitor prt2 and Tha new Josh

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to UD. I have been Busy, this may be the Last UD for a week or 2 im gonna try to UD tommorrow, but i might not be able to,you know, great wrighters have to take Vaca's to. Im going on a you are 2 and ur cruise leave's on sunday, and ur going to tha bahama's well you might want to ask around, ofcourse my name is maranda, so if you meet someoen nameed maranda, just ask! Im not a grown up either, im a pre-teen lol.  
Disclaimer:  
M:Sadie...Sadie come here!  
S:Woof!  
M:No, bad sadie, you dont bite!  
S:Arf.  
M:Awww i Love you to sadie girl  
S:Woof Woof.  
M: ik ik i only own Alex, Josh, Blake, Justin, Derek, 'Rachy'(Bitch),Whitney, oh wait i dont own her, lol shes my real BFF,Daniel, and mikhail,oh wait and zach.:)  
thanks!

* * *

I ran so hard and so fast, I pushed past everyone i saw util i got to Derek's room. I knocked on his door. "Derek! Open up your door RIGHT NOW!" I screamed. No anwser. "Derek!" No anwser. I opened up the door,  
and found Derek and Rachel in a full out make out session, but i guess thats what to expect from a slut and a boy.  
(No offense to the boys out there)

"YOU! YOU TOLD SOMEONE!" I screamed at Derek. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "YOU TOLD SOMEONE I WAS ISABELLA!" I wisper-yelled, forgetting Rachel was in here."I didnt tell anyone except..."  
he started looking at Rachel. "YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU TOLD!"I screamed at Rachel."What?" he asked.

"She told someone, and i just got bomborded with questions like'Are you really Isabella' she told someone!"I said. "I didnt tell anyone Derry," she said. "You lying little bitch! When i find out who you-" i started. "Alex! She didnt tell any one, she says she didnt, she didnt!" he said. "Derek, are you going to belive, your own sister? Or your slutty-Bitch of a girl-friend?" i asked. "Her," he said once again. "Fine 'Derry' you know, you arnt her only current boy friend. I coughther making out with some boy, but i'll let you to talk it out now,  
okay bye!" i said and walked out.

I walked down the hall to Blake's room, i dont let anyone see me cry but Blake, and sometimes Justin, and well of course Whitney. I knocked on the door,Justin anwsered. "Oh hey,Alex Whats-" he stopped when I almost started to cry. "Come in," he said and moved aside. "Who's at the door Jus?" Blakes voice came from the bathroom.

I walked in and sat down on Blake's bed. He came out towel drying his hair, just wearing jeans, he sagged them a little. I sat there and looked down, slouching. I ran a hand trough my hair and let out the breath i didnt know I was holding. "Blake, Derek did it again." i said looking down again.

"Oh im so sorry," he said sitting beside me and pulling me on his lap. I laied my head agnst his chest. He was so warm. I turned around so i was facing him, and kissed him. He kissed back, then we pulled was REALLY buff for a Mori.I drew circle's on his chest. "You know, all my problems seem to go away when i kiss you,"I said.

"Yea, Mine do to." he said back. I put my head aganst his chest again, and sighed, he held me like that all night.  
I woke up about 9 the next morning, Blake was playing with my hair."Mmmm...Good Morning," i said. "Mmmmm...Morining,"He said. "Imma go change and ill meet you in the dining hall?" i said getting up. "Why cant we just stay here and watch movie's all day?" he asked. "I have to go somewhere at like 10 or 11."  
i said remembering Josh.

"Oh alright," he said. I left, and got to my room, jumped in the shower, jumped out, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and let it air dry,walked over to my closet, and got out a Celine Navy Stripe Top From Abrocrombie&Fitch,  
some Dark Wash skinny jeans,And some navy blue convers. I walked out of my room and down the hall, down the stairs, and walked into the Dining hall, wich my brother just-so-happens to be sitting across from Blake.

I got my food, and walked over to the table, and sat down. "Why are you here?" i asked him. "I always sit with you guys?" he said more like a question. "You should have thought about that before you betrayed me." I said.  
"Come on Alex, she didnt tell anyone!" he said. "Are you sure Derek? Oh and dont call me Alex anymore, im Alexondria to you now." i said. He got up and sat down at another table, beside 'Rachy' and kissed her.

"I hate him so much, atleast he knows im not backing out on him not trusting me," i said."You dont hate him, he's your brother for goodness sake," Blake said. "Your Right, I just need some time away from him," i said. I finished lunch, and looked at the clock on the wall. Its about time. "I gotta go, ill see you later," i said getting up. I gave him a kiss and walked out, He mumbled 'Goodbye,' focused on his favorite food, Pumpkin Pie. Funny isnt it?

I walked out of the dining hall, walked out of the school, looked around, then ran into the forest. I walked down the path to the lake, and sat at the tree i did yesterday." you out there?" i called out the wards. "Right here, he said and dropped from a tree. "Have you ever tried to get past the wards?" i asked him

"Yes, day and night, i ?" he asked. "Why dont you enroll in Saint Vlads? You could learn alot of things,  
you need a life." i said. "Yes I do,but the strigoi will hear about this, i have been on the run all my life, i can alter my appearence to make it look like i am about 11 or 12." he said. "Well you can also change your name."  
i said.

"Yea,What should it be?"He asked. "How about...Kade?" I asked. "Sure." he said. "Does your heart beat?"  
I asked him. "Yea," he said. "You cant go to dinner obvisoly,and im kind of scared that if you drink from the feeders you'll end up killing can say you have a fear of drinking from the feeders, cuzz your whole family ended up strigoiafter they did, so you have to drink from animals," i said. "You can EVER get out after light, okay?" i said. "Right, now what are we gonna do? I can just walk through the gates and wards with you."  
he said.

"But you can alter your appearence? Right?" i asked. "Yep," he said. "You can make your self look like Dirty,  
Ripped clothes, and i can drag you to the Doctor, saying i saw you right at the wards, and was worried."  
i said. "Okay, lets do this," he said. He looked about 11, so he would be in 6thgrade with us,i started to see blood and smudges. He laied down right outside the wards, I screamed, "HELP!SOMEONE HELP!" he almost started laughing.

No one came, so I Walked right out side the wards, and started dragging him, with a horrid face of course. "God your so heavy!" I stated. "Gee, Thanks," he said, well wispered. I dragged him up the path, yelling 'HELP!'  
everyonce in a while, it was really, cuzz how heavy he was.I dropped his feet. "Atleast walk until the END of the forest." i said. He got up and followed me, soon we were at the end of the forest. I motined him to get on the ground and started dragging him.

"HELP!" I screamed, i saw a guardian come. "Whats the problem?" he asked. "Do you really have to ask that?" i asked. "Help me take him to Dr. Mansons!" i said. The guardian grabbed his feet, and i had his arms. We took him to the the end the doctor said. "He's just fine, he can go home,"he said.

Kade got up. "I dont have a home, or an acadmey." he said. "Oh really? Well, why dont you go to school here?"  
asked. "Sure," Kadesaid with a smile."But i have conditions, i have to be in my room before light, im extreamly sinsative, and i cant drink human blood, i need to go out side the wards and drink animal blood,"  
he said. "Why cant you drink human blood?" asked. "I have a fear, my whole family changed into strigoi, so i never have and never will drink human blood." he said.

"Well alright, but someone has to accopmany you," he said. "I will, i just need a stake." i said. "No,no,no, not a novice."  
he said. "Are you forgetting though? I have powers. all elements?" i said. "Oh yea, just get you a stake."  
said and walked off. he came back witha stake. "Can i have one with out all the elements in it?" i asked. "Erm...sure why?" he said. "Imgoing to charm it with spirit, so i dont have to kill anyone, just save them," i said. He nodded and walked away, came back, and handed me the stake. I looked at it, my first stake.

"Well, i can talke kade over to the councaler, and get his room number, and scadgual." i said. "Sure,Sure," Dr. Mansons said. Iwalked out of the doctors office and walked over to the councalers room. "You dont have to take me to my room, im sure i can find it," he said. "Im taking you, its not a problem, im going to the mori boy dorms anyways," i said. I got it all and showed him around, then we walked to the mori dorms.

"You can meet some guys i know, there's Blake, Justin,Zach, and tommorrow, you can meet Paul,Mikhail, and Daniel, and my best friend Whitney." i said going up to Blake's door. I knocked. "Blake, Justin." i said and knocked again. Once again, Justin opened the door, and Blake was in the bathroom saying, "Who is it Jus."

"Who's this?" justin asked. "This is Kade, a new student."i said playing with my stake, but looking at justin.  
"W-Why do you have a stake?" he asked stuttering. "Oh well im Alex the vampire slayer, come to kill all Mori."  
i said messing around. "Alex its not funny, i have a fear of stake's, now why do you have one?" he asked again.

"It wouldnt hurt you, well right now it would, but in a miniuite it wont." i said. "What do you mean?" he asked letting us in. "I have to charm it, im using it to guard Kade when he has to go feed." i said. "Go feed? why does he need a guard to go to the feeders?" he asked.

"He dosnt drink from feeders, erm...long story short, i have to take him outside the wards, and he has to hunt animals, never has had human blood, never will." i said. "Oh...well nice to meet you kade im Justin." Justin said. "Nice to meet you to." he said. "Jus who is-Oh hey babe." Blake said coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey Blake, this is-Hey Zach! I didnt see you in here!I have missed you!" i said hugging Zach then walking over to Blake and kissing him.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for such a short chapter, but i need idea's :/ please I need idea's and im not UD until i get 10 more review's  
SOOOOOO yea...Um...Yea welllllllllllll erm ill go now :b  
XoXo,  
LoTzOfLoVe,  
Maranda


	11. The Begining of a new Friendship

(AN:Hey guys! Im feeling kind of love sick...well anyways...im hyper right now!  
so usually how im feeling is how Alex is feeling...WARNING! SUPER HYPER ACTIVE PRETEENS IN THIS CHAPTER!)  
Enjoy!

* * *

"Zacha-X, this is Kade, Kade this is my cousion Zach, my boy friend Blake, and Paul,"i said pointing to each of them. "Who shouldnt be here,"i mumbled only loud enough for paul to hear in Russian."What was that?"  
Blake,Jus,and Josh said. "Errr...nothing..." Paul and I said. someone knocked on the door, i turned around and opened . I slammed the door in his face. "I told you, your not allowd to se me anymore Derek,"  
i screamed through the door.

"Alex i-" he started but i cut him off. "I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME ALEXODRIA, WAIT YOUR NOT EVEN ALLOWED THAT, JUST DONT CALL ME ANYTHING." I screamed."ALEXONDRIA VIKTORIA HATHAWAY BELIKOVA!  
OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" he screamed. "No," i said. "I CAN SEE MY FRIENDS TO!" He said.

"Fine, see you later Blake, Jus,Zacha,Paul," i said hugging everyone and kissing Blake. I walked out the door,  
kade in tow."Bye 'Derry,'"i said rasing my oice to sound like Rachels.

"Did you alredy feed today?" I asked Kade, after getting engravings in my stake. "Yes, i went out while you were getting the engravings," he said. A week has passed since my last fight with Derek at Blake's wich also means i cant go see Blake as much.I have been having to leave to do something for Kade alot, and we could just be hanging out.

I walked kade back to his room, and went over to Blakes. I knocked on the door."Hey guys!" i said through the door, then walked in. "Hey Lex" Blake said. "Yo las amegos," i said. sitting beside Blake on his bed. We hung out and talked for about 30 min, and i looked at the clock, "i have to go Blake, Kade needs to go out in the forest."  
i said.

"Are you guys sure your just going out there for him to feed, or are you doing something else?" he asked. "Are you assuming im cheating on you?" i asked him. "Well yea, everytime you leave, its for Kade, Kade this, Kade that!What about US!" He screamed while getting up. "Well im sorry if i have a priority for once in my life!"  
I screamed back getting up. "You know what, the roumors that are going around are right, you are a slut,"  
he said.

"IF IM SUCH A SLUT THEN WERE THROUGH!" I screamed so loud i was sure the whole campus herd. "Fine..." Blake said trailing off. "Fine..." i said trailing off also. "Oh, and take this back," i said taking off the real silver ruby and diamond promise ring and throwing at him. "I want my stuff out of here by tommorrow, and at my door," i said. "Same for me!" he said back. Hell no im keeping something of his to remember of, ithought.

~*~*~*~*~*~10 min L8tr~*~*~*~*~*~

Realization hit me, i dont have a perfect boyfriend anymore,I started Sobbing and i buried my face in the pillow.  
I havnt seen Whit in a long time is cuzz her relationship with Paul, she's with him all the time.I got up and Walked over to my notebook with all my song's in it.I opened it and took out the song i wrote for Blake, and put it in the box thats going to his room.

I put the Notebook back, and walked over to the box. i took out his favorite shirt, and put it under my pillow. dont ask why his clothes are in my room, its because one of us would always fall asleep in the others room. I shut the Box and opened the door, walked to the mori dorms and sat the box down, knocked on the door, and ran.

BPOV

I packed the rest of her stuff up, and took out her favorite shirt, and put it under my pillow. There was a knock on the door, i opened it and saw a box that sai 'Blake's Stuff'. i picked it up, and at the very top there was a folded peice of paper,i opened it up and saw it was a song:

I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face  
and I've Never been this swept away

All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear Is the beating of your heart

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe Just breathe

In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than  
I've ever felt before  
And I know And you know  
There's no need for words right now

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe Just breathe

Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe Just breathe

I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way

I was almost crying at the end of the song...almost...okay maybe a tear escaped my eye...whatever...  
i got all the stuff out of the box, and took The box of Alex's stuff to her. knocked on the door, and walked into my room. A tear escaped my eye, and i knew, she couldnt stay out of my life forever, we had to atleast be friends.

APOV. When i got back to my room, i got out my guitar, and started singing that song, and also a song i made along time ago about my ex Drew, wich just happened to be a dhamp...we were best friends, after we broke up, and he got a new girlfriend, our past was behind us, so he told me everything about her...it still bothered me:

Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without

Drew talks to me I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough And he's all that I need to fall into Drew looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see Somewhere during that song, i ended up on the roof of the school, crying with a crowd clapping at the end.  
"Oncore,Bravo,AGAIN,AGAIN!" everyone was screaming. i got out my note book, and flipped through my sad personal songs, and found the perfect one.

I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road  
And it's not like him to drive that slow, nothing's on the radio  
Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell  
He usually comes right in, now I can tell

Here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry

Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And he was right here in my arms tonight  
But here comes goodbye

I can hear him say "I love you" like it was yesterday  
And I can see it written on his face that he had never felt this way  
One day I thought he'd see me with my daddy by my side  
And violins would play Here Comes The Bride

But here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry

Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And he was right here in my arms tonight  
But here comes goodbye

Why's it have to go from good to gone?  
Before the lights turn on  
Yeah, and you're left alone  
Oh! But here comes goodbye! Oh!

Here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry

Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And he was right here in my arms tonight  
But here comes goodbye, ooh

This time when i looked up i saw Blake. More tears came, and I grabbed my notebook, and slid through my window again.I put my note book up and my guitar up, and layed on my bed, letting the sobs rack through my body.

I woke up, and walked in the bathroom. i looked in the mirror, and i looked horrible! I had puffy red eyes from crying all night, and bags, my hair was a tangled mess from my restless sleeping, and my lips were puffy and red from biting the crap out of it last night. I do that while im asleep when im sad.I wont be able to talk all day.

I got in the shower, and let the hot water relax my muscals. When I got out, my eyes were still puffy,of course my lips were still huge and swollen, even a hot shower cant fix that. i dried off, and went to pick out my clothes.  
I got out a Navy Blue Strapless Dress, that had a red stripe at the bottom, and a red flower on the right side on the top. i got out my Navy Blue Convers and put them on. i walked in the bathroom, the puffy-ness on my eyes went down a bit.

I put on some make up to cover my puffy eyes, every thing but my lips look good. I wrote a note to the teacher saying that i cant speak during class, but they wil probably all still call on me juat because the note..i walked out of my room and up to first period. I saw Blake and bit my cheek to stop from crying. i gave the note to who HATES me, and walked over to my seat inbetween Bl-him, and Whit. when she saw me she said,  
"He didnt!".

"He did," i wrote on a peice of paper back. I would have said it, but that would lead to TOTAL inbaresment,  
it would sound more like 'be bifer' but she would have bell rangand the teacher started talking.  
"Now...i suppose that everyone read The Sea Devil...POP QUIZ! Alex...What was the sea Devil?"  
Fudge him! I stood up, and so did whit, i wrote down, a giant sting Ray. She said it. "I asked Alex, not you Whitney." He .

"Agiant Sting Ray," i said but it sounded more like and angry frustrated "Ashiant Pingtsthhh Ransass" I frowned.  
Everyone stated laughing at me, well except Blake, kinda and Whit, and Zach. "This is all your fault Blake,"  
Whit said, walking with me out of the door.

We skipped classes all day, i couldnt bear the inberessment. We walked around all the dorms, and we were going to Auntie Lissa's office, to see if we could get a note. I knocked on the Lissa said 'come in' we walked in, and there was a kid in there. "Hello Girls what can i help you with?" she asked

"We were wondering if we could get a note to keep out of all our classes today," Whit asked. "May i ask why,"  
Auntie Lissa asked. "Well, you see, Alex here is...sick in a way, and cant talk because something happened last night, and she...needs her friend right now..." she said.

"The only way ill let you is if you show our new student around," she said.I nodded, and Auntie Lissa said. "Okay, just follow them, and they will show you around," I turned around and so did whit before the kid turned around. We walked out of the office, and into the hall. Whit Turned her head and said, "Im whitney, and this is Alex, " I turned my head and stopped in shock. "Lex?" He asked. "Drew?" i said back. Its the only word i can say right when like this because i used to say his name over and over when i was like this.

"Lex, you look great, except your lips, who's the punk who did it this time?" he asked hugging me. "A guy named Blake," Whit said. "Ill set him straight," he said. "Im surf you vill" i said, my lips are starting to swell down.

* * *

SOSOSOSOSOOSOSOSOSOSOSO Sorry for such a short chapter, i felt like a song chapter today, so...Dont hate me for what i did... i would cry :(  
the more reviewws i get the more ecourage i get, so if i get 10-15 ill try to UD 1 ch tommorrow if i get 16-21 ill try to get 2 ch's in and if i get 22-27 ill try to get 3 ch's in! the more reviews the more encouragement, and the faster chapters come! wellsss i gotstago!  
XoXo,  
LoTzOfLoVe,  
Maranda


End file.
